


Good Fortune and Property

by BigBadWolfram



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Female!Gaara, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolfram/pseuds/BigBadWolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is one of those lucky young women whose need to marry is inexistent. Naruto is a man with too much suffering in his past. Sakura have plans bigger than her own gender. And the Ton is meddling their affairs.  </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>A Regency!AU with female!Gaara because I'm sucker for happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is very few things that a single young woman with good fortune cannot do. In fact, even before being out, surely she will be mistress of herself. Gaara was one of those young women.

As the younger daughter of an Earl with a brother and sister much older than herself, she grew up surrounded of the good things that the world have to offer. Her life was full of all the consequence and prestige the other girls can only dream of, without necessity in make a good match – in such cases there is no need in marry anyone if you really do not want it.

Such woman could be proud or prejudiced even a gossip but she was just a shy country girl with stunning green eyes and fiery red hair and much friends and acquaintances to attend. One of those new friends was Haruno Sakura – Princess Tsunade’s only daughter – and they are taking refreshments one day when Uzumaki Naruto became a subject.

“Naruto only recently came back from India and brought me a nice jade necklace. He is a really good man, my brother.”

“Sakura, dearest, I think you are slightly drunk of tea! You don’t have any brothers or sisters!” Cried Temari with a good laugh – Temari, Gaara’s older (and if you ask Gaara, much more beautiful) sister was married with one Colonel Nara and very much expecting her first child.

“I do have a brother! He is a magnificent and kind man.”

“And pray tell how can you have a brother that the Ton does not throw its English roses and sweet misses at him?” Temari asked. Gaara was baffled with the poor attitude of her sister. If Sakura told them she has a brother, they believe in her.

“If you really want to know, my mother raised Naruto from birth and I grew up with him in the gardens of Konoha. And I think for more money my brother does have, people cannot accept a – I really hate this word and I refuse to use it – person such like my brother.” Sakura answered with a fiery blush.

“He have luck in have such sister.” Gaara said trying to appease her friend.

“Oh my dear friend, I think the lucky one is myself” and with smile, Sakura resumed drinking her tea.

**x**

“You should accept the offer to stay the next month with Lady Sakura in London. You never had a real season, Gaara! All those years in the country could make you dull!” Temari suggests the day she is leaving. “Think of all the dresses and balls and fine gentlemen!”

“I don’t care about this. I am the real master of this house, Temari. Without me…” Gaara said embroidering a handkerchief from Kankurou who was a Colonel in a Militia sited in H… despite being the first heir of the title and fortune of their father. 

“The good people of this property will be just as fine! In addition, maybe you have forgotten but you are a single woman of only one and twenty not an old man. Besides, you can buy some books for father.”

“You really spend time thinking about this.”

“Well, one should straighten the friendship of such lady. Lady Sakura is a good friendship for you.” Temari’s plea for a friendship have most to do with the fact her husband recently was made a counsellor for Sakura’s mother, the legitimate heir of the throne: Lady Tsunade.

“Even though she keeps talking about medicine?” Gaara teases, giving up her needlework. When her sister was in want to talk, she will until she tires herself.

“A girl like her can be anything that she pleases. Royalty always can.”

“You do not fear I will be influenced by her?”

“My dearest sister, you cannot stand the attention of an unexpected suitor, I can only dream about the day when you will do anything that brings you recognition.”  And then Temari laughed at her own joke. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Sakura’s townhouse is a sight for everyone. The family rooms have all grandiosity of the rooms open to the public with a warming sensation of a well-lived ambient. It is, in fact, a home and Gaara cannot suppress her smile for the happiness of her friend.  
Most of gossip over Princess Tsunade and her daughter say they think they are more sharp and witted than the Lords who tail after them, trying to win their favours. Princess Tsunade knows she is the most powerful woman and not only because her title, her power are more about how she speaks and listen anyone.  
Gaara’s first meeting with the Lady made her biased by her personality. In a world of men, she was smarter than those men that surround her and she says so to Gaara over tea one day – when her first week with Sakura was completed.  
“Women are told to be weak but I cannot raise a weak child! I am child of great warriors myself and I could not care less about feminine behaviour.” She tirades with a booming laughter – unbecoming to any person if not royalty.  
“My mother likes to tell the people that she praises my brother and I for our unruly behaviour, but I can affirm that is quite the opposite! She often told us in private that we are the causes of her age signs.” Sakura responds with a wit that certainly baffle the most matron mother with nerves.  
“One day you will be in my place, you ungrateful child!” Tsunade sips her tea. “And I am afraid your son will inherit your exquisite hair colour, indeed.”  
“Why, dear mother, I will give birth to a boy when we do know how matriarchal is our family? But for now we can appease our delightful guest whom is most uncomfortable with all this tease.” Lady Sakura ends the discussion with a smile and Gaara finally understands how the intimacy of powerful women can be dangerous for a miss like her.  
“Pray tell, my dear: you do have a brother, am I right?” Lady Tsunade asks suddenly.  
“A brother and a sister, indeed. I believe you made acquaintance with my older sister Mrs. Nara.”  
“Oh, you are the Mr. Nara’s sister! What a man! One of few men who I perceive superior in intellect than my daughter and myself!” Gaara smiles with the happiness of such recognition of the intelligence of her brother-in-law.  
“He is a wise man I believe and a kind husband to my sister.”  
“And what men cannot be, my dear? A woman like your sister can teach a thing or two for some of those Lords in Parliament.” Lady Sakura comments with a warming smile. “Such a shame women cannot study in universities or be, in fact, politicians.”  
“You are too kind, Lady Sakura.”  
“She only speaks the truth, my dear. But, for now, we should eat the cakes my cooks made.”  
That said they resumed eating their cakes.

  
**X**

  
Lady Sakura’s friends are an uncommon mixture of noblewomen and a self-made woman. Her first and most precious friend – Lady Ino Yamanaka – was the true definition of English rose with more wit and joviality than Lady Sakura. Lady Ino was also a great childhood friend of Mr. Nara and was beyond ecstatic about the pregnancy of Temari.  
“Pray tell, is your sister well? When I saw her in late June she was glowing!”  
“Oh, she is exultant indeed. Her doctor believes she will sire a boy.”  
“I can be her doctor.” Sakura comments with a gleam in her eye.  
“Oh, Lady Sakura! This is unbecoming of a woman of such birth! You talk nonsense!” Lady Ino scold her friend with an exaggerate motion of hand, just like a rigid governess. “Ignore her, Lady Gaara, she is a rotten child! It’s all fault of her overindulgent mother and brother…”  
“And an inexistent father!” the Lady in question jokes and Gaara blushes at how vicious those proper Ladies of the Ton can be. “Oh, Ino, we are making Lady Gaara uncomfortable. She is the most beautiful young woman I have seen since Lady Hyuuga was out.”  
“Oh, dear, did you knew? Lady Hyuuga will open a house for women who have fallen.” Lady Yamanaka tells them with a warm smile.  
“I think is a nice idea, I will talk to her about a space for medical treatment.” Lady Sakura says after a long period as if she was trying to compose a good response. “She has one of the most caring hearts that I know.”  
“And her husband surely lets her do as she pleases now he has a son.” The venom in the words of Lady Ino is perceptible even for Gaara.  
“Oh, hush, Ino! We both know Lord Hyuuga can spoil his own cousin!” Lady Sakura fans herself. “Where is to be located the house?”  
“You will have to ask Miss Tenten for more information for she is helping Lady Hinata in this.”  
“I think this is a valiant effort to restore the honour of fallen women. I certainly hope no one will give the cut for such Lady for her great heart.”  
“Oh, they cannot. Those two ladies combined have more money than half of the Ton!” Lady Yamanaka laughs and begins a tirade of a debutant whom feminine curves were recently discovered as fake.

 

**X**

 

Hinata Hyuuga – Gaara thinks at first meeting – is one of those perfect women. All delicate features and composed smile, just like a cup of tea and a good book in a rainy day. Miss Tenten cannot be described for Gaara never have met such kind of woman.  
She was a man trapped in a woman body with the saddest eyes that Gaara ever saw. But she find amusement in her acquaintances.

**Author's Note:**

> The Regency!AU that no one asked for. And I don't have a beta ):


End file.
